Mais pourquoi moi ?
by Molafofolle
Summary: Draco est un demi veela et son compagnon se trouve être Harry . Comment vont ils se connaitre et voir s'aimer dans le monde de Poudlard. Premiere fic
1. Secret dévoilé

Disclamer: rien n'est à moi, malheureusement. Tout est Jk Rowling.

Mais pourquoi moi ?

Chapitre 1: Secret dévoilé (pov de Draco)

Moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, enfant ou plutôt héritier de la grande famille de sorciers qu'est la famille **Malfoy**, 17 ans , beau, riche, intelligent, sublime. Bref je crois que je suis unique, non je ne crois pas je suis unique: je suis le meilleur. De toute façon qui peut encore en douter.

Ce jour de juin qui voit arriver mon dernier jour de ma 6ème année à Poudlard est définitivement étrange. Cela a commencer par une panne de réveil, après une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers et enfin j'ai renverser mon café sur mes genoux pendant le petit-déjeuner. La poisse.

C'est vrai que depuis ce matin je me sens complètement à l'Ouest, je me sens différent. Mais un Malfoy ne serai le montrer. Sauf que tout le monde m'a vu. Super le début des vacances.

En plus j'ai l'impression de ressentir les sentiments d'une autre personne et c'est en plus pas très gentil vis-à-vis de moi-même.

Mais qui ose troublé ainsi mon esprit ? Qui, par Merlin ?

Cette impression, non cette sensation, ne me quitte pas et en plus je sens maintenant une odeur sublime qui m'attire complètement. Ca y est je devient fou, faut que j'me reprenne, faut que j'arrête, bon je doit me concenter sur tout sauf cette odeur.

Bon je dois penser fort à mon retour au manoir Malfoy et ce que je vais pouvoir faire cet été.

Ah oui c'est vrai: Père et Mère ont une nouvelle importante à me dire, je me demande bien ce que sais. Pfff encore un truc qui va me prendre la tête je pense.

Enfin, après des heures ennuyeuses dans ce train, me voici sur le quai de la gare. Je suis débarrassé de Poudlard, du vieu fou de Dumbledore,bien sur de Saint Potter et de sa troupe (Weasmoche et la sang de bourbe).

Bon, elle est où Mère, j'ai pas envie d'attendre sur ce maudit quai. Ca y est je la vois, enfin c'est pas trop tôt. Ben oui y a que ma Mère qui me cherche vu que ce maudit de balafré a envoyer mon père croupir à Askaban.

«Bonjour Mère, comment allez-vous ? » dis-je

« Bien, dépéchons nous, on ne doit pas arriver en retard »

« En retard ? Mais où va t-on ? »

« Oui, on va à Askaban voir ton Père. »

« D'accord »

Sur ce me voilà donc partit en direction d'Askaban.

Arrivé à Askaban, nous allons dans le parloir numéro 4 et attendons Père. Ben le voilà qui arrive et je le trouve encore plus maigre qu'à Noël.

« Bonjour Père » dis-je

« Narcissa, Draco » dis Lucius « Bon Draco, il faut que nous t'avons une chose assez importante qui te concerne. Tu te souviens de Fleur Delacour ? »

« Celle de Beaubâtons, oui elle avait un gène de vélane non ? »

« Tout à fait et je suppose que tu te demande le rapport entre toi et elle » demanda mon père

Je hocha la tête prudemment, il faut que je m'attends à tout vu comment cela à commencé.

« Bon voilà » continua Lucius « Tout les deux, vous avez un ancêtre en commun qui était une vélane. Ce qui signifie que toi, Draco, tu as un gène de vélane et donc tu va avoir bientôt un compagnon ou une compagne. Ce gène s'est réveillé lors de ton anniversaire et... »

« Attendez Père » coupais-je « Si je suis vélane, ça explique tout: les sentiments et cette odeur. Je dois sentir mon compagnon (et oui, moi, draco malfoy, je suis gay). Il est aussi à Poudlard. Mais pourquoi je ne le ressens que maintenant alors que mon anniversaire est en janvier ? »

« Je suppose qu'il approche de ses 17 ans, vu que tu perçois ton compagnon un peu avant sa majorité (environ un mois). »

« Mais pourquoi m'avoir rien dit de ce gène et de cette histoire avant aujourd'hui ? »

« On a décidé de ne rien te dire pour te protéger de cela avant tes 17ans. Et puis cela ne t'aurai servis à rien de te dire cela avant . Tu comprends ? » me dit mon père d'une voix qui me fait trembler

« Oui, je comprends mais j'aurai préféré le savoir » dis-je dans un souffle

Je me tais, je ne préfére pas énervé mon père

Bon alors, je crois que je suis en plein rêve. Mes parents me mentent pour me protéger de quoi ? Je vélane et je vais avoir un compagnon. Je crois que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Vraiment je crois que je n'aurai pas du me lever ce matin.

« Et en quoi consiste le fait que j'ai un compagnon, Père ? » demandais-je

« Ben enfin de compte quand tu aura trouver ton compagnon, vous devrez rester le plus souvent proche, et après vous devrez vous unir afin de renforcer votre magie, mais surtout votre amour. Aussi, tu ne pourra plus lui faire souffrir et si il vient à mourir, tu ne pourrais pas survivre sans lui . Vous êtes unis, autrement dit cette personne est ton âme soeur. »

« Mais comment je vais faire pour savoir qui est mon compagnon ? »

« Je vais t'apprendre tout cela pendant tes vacances. » me dit ma mère

C'est sur ces paroles que nous quittons mon père. Arrivé au manoir je monte me reposer car je ne sais plus du tout quoi penser. Juste une question me viens à l'esprit: Pourquoi moi ?

_**Deux mois, plus tard: Dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard**_

Me voilà de nouveau à Poudlard, pour ma dernière rentrée. Je suis arrivé hier par le réseau de cheminette car je ne crois pas que j'aurai pu tenir dans le train à cause de l'odeur que dégage mon futur compagnon. Je ne suis pas aller au banquet de la rentrée car je ne me sentais pas trop en forme. Donc me voilà devant les portes de la grande salle, je vais y faire mon entrée dans un instant. Je regarde Blaise, qui est au courant de ma situation vu que c'est mon meilleur ami et que je ne peux rien lui cacher , me faire un grand sourire. Je crois qu'il sens mon appréhension de rencontrer cet homme.

« Alors, Draco vas-y ! » me dit -il

«Oui c'est bon j'y vais »

Je rentre et je me lance un sort d'invisibilité et je me dire vers l'odeur qui est assez forte vers les tables des Serdaigles et des Griffondors. Plus je me rapproche, plus je la sens de plus en plus. La seule personne qui pourra me voir sera mon compagnon. Je me rapproche de la table des lions et surtout de Potter

« Mais qu'est que je fais, pourquoi je me dirige vers le balafré » me dis-je dans un murmure

Et là je vois Potter se retourner et il me fixe et me fait un sourire.Mais non c'est pas possible, il ne peut me voir. Je suis invicible. A moins que... . Non ça ne peut pas être ça.

Je suis stupéfié. Après un moment, je part en courant de la grande salle et j'essaye de reprendre mon sang froid. Blaise arrive et me regarde avec un immense sourire.

« Alors c'est qui ? » me demande t-il

« Je peut pas y croire, non pas lui. »

« Nan, je ne pense pas que c'est lui. Dit moi pas que c'est lui Draco? »

« C'est Potter » dis-je dans un souffle.


	2. Première confrontation

Voici le chap2. Merci pour vos reviews . suis toute contente. J'ai répondu a toutes celles qui m'ont laisser une adresse . Les autres si vous voulez que je vous répondu laisser moi votre adresse.

Je suis aussi à la recherche d'une béta, alors si ça interesse quelqu'un laisse moi vos coordonnées

Chapitre 2: Première confrontation (pov Draco)

-« C'est Potter » dis-je dans un souffle

-« Trop, c'est trop fort. Ton compagnon c'est le balafré, alors là chapeau. » me répondit Blaise en riant

-« La ferme, Blaise »

-« Ok, ben maintenant je crois que c'est le moment que tu ailles en parler chez le vieu fou de Dumbledore » me dit Blaise toujours avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

Je hocha la tête en signe d'approbation car je ne suis pas trop en mesure de parler correctement. Je crois que je suis toujours sous le choc.

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Je frappe à son heurtoir et essaye d'attendre patiemment que l'on me donne la permission d'entrer. « Entrez » me dit-il et là je le vois assis à son bureau en train de manger « je ne sais quoi au citron ». Il me fait signe de prendre un siège. Je m'assoie et je sens son regard sur moi et je sais qu'il se demande pourquoi je viens le voir .

-« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Mr Malfoy » me demanda t-il

-« Je crois que vous êtes au courant de ma nature de vélane, non ? »

-« Oui, tout à fait et en quoi puis-je vous aidez sur ce sujet ? »

-« Voilà, je viens de découvrir le nom de mon compagnon et je viens demander la possibilité de pouvoir réarranger nos emploi du temps. Mais aussi de pouvoir disposer d'un appartement bien à nous . Vu que pour le moment nous devons rester le plus souvent ensemble, du moins tant que l'on ne sera pas unis. »

-« Je pense que cela sera tout à fait possible. Mais cette personne sait qu'elle a été choisie pour être votre compagnon pour le reste de sa vie ? »

-« Non , pas pour l'instant. J' ai d'abord préféré vous-en parler et après j'aimerais bien lui annoncé en votre compagnie et celle du professeur Snape, car je tiens encore à vivre encore quelques années. »

-« Vous tenez à vivre ??? » répéta Dumbledore tout en réfléchissant. « Ca ne peut être qu'une certaine personne appartenant à Griffondor, je ne me trompe pas ? »

-« Non, vous avez parfaitement raison. Il s'agit bien d'un Griffondor et c'est bien Harry Potter. »

-« Je m'en doutais, vous êtes tellement pareil, cela va être enrichissant de voir comment cela va se dérouler. Bon, je vais envoyer une missive à Minerva et Severus pour qu'ils viennent dans mon bureau en compagnie de notre jeune ami. Cela vous convient-il Mr Malfoy ? »

-« Parfaitement, Professeur »

Nous restâmes à se regarder sans se parler pendant une dizaine de minutes. Ce lourd silence fut rompu par le coup sur le heurtoir de la porte du bureau. La porte s'ouvrit en laissant le passage à mon parrain, Mc Go et Potter. Tout les trois se demandaient ce qu'ils fesaient là de ci bonne heure et pourquoi j'étais présent. Ca me fesait bien rire, et en même temps l'odeur d' Harry me rendais complètement fou .

-« Mr Potter, Minerva, Severus, comment allez-vous ? » dit le directeur

-« Bien ! » répondirent les trois en même temps

-« Vous êtes tous là, car Mr Malfoy a quelque chose a vous dire. » dit-il en me regardant avec un immense sourire sur ses lèvres.

-« Humm... comment je vais pouvoir dire cela... »

-« Parlez simplement » m'encourage Mc Go

-« Bon voilà, je suis un vélane et voilà mon compagnon est Potter. » voilà je l'ai dit, je peut partir me tuer sinon je reste là et je vais me faire tuer par Potter

-« Quoi ? » dirent-ils les trois en même temps

-« Non, mais c'est pas vrai, je rêve n'est ce pas ? » demande Potter

-« Tu ne rêve pas , oui tu es bien mon compagnon vélane et je vais devoir te supporter jusqu'à la fin de ma vie

-« Ben, bon on verra comment je vai te tuer car j'ai pas trop envie de salir mes mains avec ton sang » me lanca-t-il

-« Mr Potter, calmez-vous, on va tout vous expliquer » dit Mc Go

-« Voilà, Mr Malfoy fait parti de la famille de Fleur Delacour et il a en lui le gène vélane. Il a des nouveaux pouvoirs et le besoin d'avoir un compagnon est obligatoire pour sa survie » dit calmement mon parrain

-« Sa survie ? » demande Potter

-« Oui, pour ma survie, tu n'a rien à craindre de moi, du moins des que l'on sera lié, je te protègerais jusqu'à la mort. »

-« Quand on sera lié ? »

-« Oui, quand vous aurais consumer, pour le moment Mr Malfoy ne peut pas rester éloigné de Harry. Je vais demander que l'on vous prépare les appartements que l'on trouve sur l'aile ouest. Et vous allez faire un compromis avec vos emplois du temps, pour avoir toujours cours ensemble. » dit Dumbledore

-« Mais, Professeur, je peut pas rester avec Malfoy. On va se entretuer, je ne vais pas le supporter. Et je ne veux pas me lier avec lui. » hurla Potter

-« Bon Potter tu te calme, je ne vais pas te tuer et puis je serai patient , je ne vais pas te forçais et en plus, on va pouvoir apprendre à se connaître. Je vais te montrer la vraie vie avec un vélane. Ca va être sympa,non ? Je vais devoir supporter la miss-je-ne-sais-tout et la belette. »

-« Je ne te permets pas de les traiter ainsi, sinon tu ira trouver un autre compagnion. » me dit Potter

-« Ok, Ok c'est bon j'ai rien dit, désolé. »

-« Bon, Harry, ne t'inquiète pas Mr malfoy va essayer de te respecter et tes amis. De toute façon, les professeurs Mc Gonnagall et Rogue seront là pour vous aidez et vous conseiller mais surtout éviter de vous entretuer. »

-« De toute façon, je ne vais pas tuer mon compagnon, vu que je ne peux pas survivre après la mort de mon compagnon. Tu vois Potter tu es protégé vis à vis de moi . Tu n'aura rien à craindre de moi car j'ai le goût de vivre encore quelques années. »

-« On verra cela. Mais bon maintenant on fait quoi ? »

-« Je vais appeler Dobby et il va vous montrer vos nouveaux appartements, vos affaires vous y attendent et je vous dispense de cours pour aujourd'hui et demain. Je reste à disposition pour toutes questions. Dobby ? »

-« Professeur, que peut faire Dobby pour le Professeur Dumbledore » dit une petite voix

-« Je voudrais que tu emmène Mrs Potter et Malfoy à leur appartement. »

-« Oui professeur »

-« Au fait les garçons, votre mot de passe est veela »

-« Au revoir, Professeur »

Sur ce, me voilà parti avec Potter et son adorable odeur en direction de notre appartement. Arriver devant le tableau représentant un lion avec un serpent autour de son cou. Je dit le mot de passe et rentre dans la pièce. Je la regarde et je regarde aussi Potter. On fait la même tête, on est pétrifié.


	3. L'appartement

* * *

Voici, mon troisième chapitre. On y découvre l'appartement de Draco et Harry. Voilà, moi je me le suis représenté comme cela j'espére qui vous plaira. 

Je vous remercie encore pour les reviews, elles m'ont toutes fait plaisirs. Merci Merci Merci

Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une bétalectrice, si il y a une bonne âme qui voudrais se lancer dans cette aventure avec moi. Laisser moi une review pour me le faire savoir

Bon allez je vous laisse avec le chapitre

Morgane

* * *

Chap. 3: l'appartement (pov Harry)

On fait la même tête, on est stupéfié.

L'appartement est magnifique. En rentrant, on arrive dans une pièce complètement circulaire dont les murs sont de couleur bleu clair. Je suppose que l'on est dans le salon vu les canapés et fauteuils blanc. Je remarque qu'il y a aussi des bureaux, aux nombres de deux qui sont là pour nous permettre de faire nos devoirs. En regardant tout autour de moi, je vois 4 autres pièces.

La première est une chambre avec une ambiance de rouge (cela sera ma chambre), au milieu de la chambre se trouve un grand lit en baldaquin avec des draps bordeaux, il y a une armoire déjà remplis de mes affaires. Il y a une porte qui donne sur une salle de bains.

La salle de bains est immense, dans le fond se trouve une énorme baignoire (de la taille d'une piscine). Ensuite, deux cabines de douches ainsi que deux lavabos. Puis je remarque aussi une sorte d'armoire qui sert meuble de rangement pour nos affaires et serviettes de bains (des rouges et des vertes). Dans la salle de bains, je constate qu'il y a une petite porte qui s'ouvre sur les commodités.

Je sors et je me retrouve de nouveau dans le salon, je continue ma visite. La pièce, dont la porte se situe après celle de la salle de bains, est une bibliothèque remplie de livres plus ou moins poussiéreux. Je m'approche d'une première étagère et constate avec étonnement qu'elle est remplie que d'ouvrages traitant des vélanes. Il y a même un livre qui ne parle que de l'union et de ce que cela entraine.

Je suis assez impatient de commencer à les lire pour savoir ce qui m'attend dans l'avenir avec Mal..., oups avec Draco. Je sens que je ne vais pas m'y faire de l'appeler par son prénom, pour moi il y a plusieurs année de haine derrière nous et voilà que maintenant je dois l'appeler par son prénom, Pff pourquoi m'arrive toujours des trucs bizarres.

Ensuite après la bibliothèque, se trouve une quatrième porte qui est la chambre de Draco, elle doit être semblable a la mienne sauf dans les tons verts. A ce même moment je constate que Draco, assis confortablement dans un fauteuil, n'arrête pas de me fixer avec un drôle de sourire.

« Qu'est qu'il y a ? » _demandais-je_

« Rien, rien, je te regarde juste découvrir l'appartement »

« Ah, ok et toi tu ne le visite pas ?

« Non, pas besoin. Je préfère te regarder, tu as énormément de charme. » _Me dit-il et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir_

« Euh... »

« Pas la peine de rougir, tu es beau et c'est un fait ! Vu que je t'ai choisi comme compagnon ! »

« Au fait comment tu fais pour choisir un compagnon ? »

« Par ton odeur, elle est si enivrante. Une belle odeur de pin, j'adore. Enfin de compte, des mon anniversaire, mes gènes de vélanes sont à la recherche de ma moitié, de la personne qui me correspond en tout point, toi en l'occurrence. »

« Mais, mais ça ne peut pas être possible, on se déteste. Et en plus je n'aime pas les garçons. »_ Du moins c'est ce que je crois, je n'ai vraiment pas essayé non plus avec une fille_

« En es tu sur Potter ? As-tu déjà essayé avec un garçon pour pouvoir dire que tu n'aime pas ? Où bien avec une fille ? »_ Il me regarde d'un drôle d'air, je suis sur qu'il doit se douter que je suis encore vierge._

« … » _en plus pour finir, je ne sais pas quoi répondre et je rougis, je vais mourir_

« Ton silence en dit long sur ta réponse. Mais n'ai pas peur, je t'apprendrais tout ça »

Tout en disant sa phrase je vois Draco, qui se lève de son fauteuil pour s'approcher de moi. Il marche d'une façon assez sexy, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas moche. Quoi ? J'ai pas pensé ça moi, je ne le trouve pas beau, ni sexy, c'est ce foutu serpentard qui me pourri la vie depuis mes onze ans. Mais ces yeux orages me donnent envie de me perdre dedans. AHHH, qu'est ce que je raconte je ne vais pas bien moi aujourd'hui. Je suis en train de rêver, c'est sur. Vu tout ce qui m'arrive cela ne peut être qu'un rêve et je vais vite me réveiller et toute cette histoire n'existera pas. Bon je vais me réveiller en me pinçant le bras.

« Ahhhh, ca fait mal » _dis-je en me pinçant_

« Ca va ? pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« Pour savoir si je ne rêvais pas et maintenant je sais que tout ce délire et bien réel. »

« Tu en doutais encore ? Tu dois vraiment faire des rêves bizarres pour que tu puisses imaginer que cette situation soit un rêve. Et en plus cela signifie que tu rêves de moi !! » _me dit-il en se rapprochant encore plus de moi_

« Que fait tu Malfoy, recule toi. »

« Et si je n'ai pas envie ? Que vas-tu me faire Harry ? » _mais pourquoi je me sens si faible quand il prononce mon nom, _

« Vas-t'en. Et ne me touche pas, » _dis-je pendant qu'il me caresse ma joue avec sa main._

Sous sa caresse, je me laisse un peu fondre comme neige au soleil. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens attirer par lui comme un aimant. Je ferme mes yeux pour profiter un peu de sa tendresse, au bout d'un petit temps je les rouvres et je constate que Draco les a aussi fermés et qu'il penche la tête comme si il voulait m'embrasser. Pardon, comment ça m'embrasser, ah non pas question. Je sors de cette étreinte qui me fait perdre pieds quand il ne faut pas, je m'éloigne pendant que lui me regarde avec un air triste sur le visage. C'est la première fois que je vois avec une expression sur ce si beau visage.

« Désolé, mais je suis fatigué, je vais aller me reposer un peu dans ma chambre. A plus tard. »

« A plus tard Harry… »

Je vais dans ma chambre, et je me jette sur mon lit. J'essaye de mettre mes idées au clair. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me sens si faible avec lui, alors que l'on est sensé se détester.

Mais pourquoi ça arrive toujours à moi et pas aux autres. Par Merlin, pourquoi moi ?

* * *

**Voilà, pour aujourd'hui. Le prochain chapitre sera la rencontre avec Ron, ca risque d'être assez amusant**

**Au fait, je voulais avoir votre avis. Je voulais savoir si ca vous dit que j'incorrpore un lemon détailler et donc devoir changer de rating ou alors d'en faire un mais sous entendu ??? Alors vous en dites quoi ?  
**

* * *


	4. Premier matin et annonce

Voici le 4e chapitre de la fic, j'espere que cela continuer à vous plaire.

Pour le lemon, il y en aura au moins un de détailler

Je remercie beaucoup Ang'y Gabrielle, qui me corrige mes chapitres. Merci beaucoup

Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos revieuws elles m'ont toutes fait plaisir

* * *

**Premier matin et annonce**

**(Pov Harry)**

Je me suis réveillé aux aurores ce matin. Dès les premiers rayons du soleil, j'ouvris les yeux ayant vaguement constaté que je n'avais pas fermé les rideaux de mon lit. Je trouve que le dortoir est calme, pas un seul bruit ne parvint à mes oreilles. Je n'entends pas la forte respiration de Dean et encore moins les ronflements de Ron. Je tâtonne, sur la table de nuit qui se trouve à côté de mon lit, à la recherche de mes lunettes. Je les retrouve par terre. Eh! Oui, je me suis un peu trop penché pour les récupérer, j'ai alors basculé de mon lit. Pour ne pas tomber, j'ai essayé de me rattraper à ma table de nuit. Et en définitif, je me suis retrouvé par terre, entraînant dans ma chute le contenu de ma table de nuit, sans oublier mes draps qui m'ont recouverts. La journée commence bien.

Je récupère mes lunettes et les poses sur mon nez. Enfin, je vois clair. J'écarquille les yeux quand je constate que je ne suis pas dans mon lit habituel, ni dans mon dortoir, d'ailleurs. Je me trouve dans une grande chambre, seul. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Tout à coup, tout me revient, la répartition, le repas, Dumbledore et Draco. Je me souviens de tout ce que j'ai appris hier. Draco est à moitié veela, je suis son compagnon et j'habite avec lui dans cet appartement. AHHH, je suis dans la chambre qui m'a été attribué, ce n'était pas un rêve, alors. Par Merlin, ce n'est vraiment pas ma veine en ce moment. D'abord Voldidou qui me court après pour m'exterminer, et maintenant j'ai un veela sur les bras. Sachant que le père de ce même veela est le bras droit de Voldidou, et ne l'oublions pas que j'ai grandement aidé à mettre en prison. Pff, décidément, je ne suis pas né sous une bonne étoile.

Bon, je dois arrêter de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Vu l'heure, je devrais aller me préparer pour descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner, dans la grande salle, avant d'aller en cours.

**(Fin pov Harry)**

Harry se releva, de par terre, et alla à son armoire où il prit ses habits pour la journée. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte. Il resta figé sur le pas de la porte. A quelques pas de lui se trouvait un Draco Malfoy, se peignant les cheveux, devant un miroir. Vu que le blond ne portait qu'une petite serviette, Harry en déduisit qu'il devait à peine sortir de la douche. Il resta là, bouche grande ouverte, à le regarder, comme si son cerveau était déconnecté. Une gouttelette d'eau tomba, des cheveux blonds presque blancs du serpentard, et Harry en suivit le parcours sur le torse bien musclé pour finir par glisser sous la serviette. Le serpentard n'avait pas vu le brun et il continua tranquillement de se préparer.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry reprit ses esprits et fit un petit mouvement en direction du blond pour signaler sa présence. Le serpentard surpris de ce mouvement, le suivit et vit Harry. Il se retourna complètement, délaissant le miroir et son peigne, pour sourire à Harry. Il s'approcha du brun et lui susurra à l'oreille.

« J'espère que le spectacle t'a plus » _dit-il en se désignant de la tête au pied d'un signe de la main._

Il sortit de la salle d'eau, laissant Harry seul, et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour finir de se préparer. Harry suivit des yeux le serpentard quitter la salle de bains. Quand il fut certain d'être seul, Harry se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et se glissa sous le jet afin de se remettre les idées en place. Après sa douche, il s'habilla et sortit de la salle de bain pour aller se rendre au petit déjeuner. Il allait sortir quand Draco l'appela, il s'arrêta et regarda Draco s'approcher de lui.

**(Pov Draco)**

Ah, ce matin est le plus beau de toute ma vie. Je me suis réveillé en étant le sorcier, le plus beau, le plus sexy, et le plus heureux du monde. Car j'ai enfin trouvé mon compagnon, et ce n'est pas n'importe qui. C'est Harry Potter, le survivant aux beaux yeux verts.

Pff, heureusement que j'ai mes gènes de veela car si ça continue je vais finir poufsouffle et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de ressembler à ça. Il faut que j'essaye de garder un semblant de mon ancien moi, du moins quand je ne suis pas seul avec Harry dans cet appartement car il n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy, tel que moi, de devenir mièvre et mou devant une quelconque personne. Même si c'est la seule qui est faite pour moi. Je dois toujours avoir en tête que je suis d'abord un Malfoy avant d'être un veela. Si père savais cela il ne serait absolument pas heureux. Père, père,…ça me rappelle que j'ai quelque chose à faire, mais quoi?

Ah! Si, il faut que je lui écrive une lettre pour lui annoncer que j'ai trouvé mon compagnon. Il va en faire une drôle de tête quand il va savoir qui c'est. Bon, alors prenons une plume et un parchemin et commençons la lettre.

Cher Père

Je vous écris cette lettre pour vous annoncer que hier

J'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer mon compagnon

Oui, je parle bien d'un compagnon vu qu'il s'agit d'un homme.

Cet homme se trouve être une personne que vous et votre maître

Ne portez pas spécialement dans votre cœur.

Mais maintenant, c'est l'être le plus cher à mon coeur

Oui, je parle bien d'Harry Potter

Je tiens à vous faire part de ma décision de tout faire

Pour le protéger du danger ou de qui que ce soit

Voilà, je vais devoir vous laisser

Bien cordialement

Draco Malfoy

Voilà, la lettre c'est fait, je la plie et la scelle avec le sceau des Malfoy. Ensuite, je vais chercher mon hibou Grand duc dans sa cage. Je lui accroche la lettre et lui dit qu'il doit aller l'apporter à mon père, à Askaban. Je le regarde prendre son envol et disparaître dans le ciel.

Ensuite, je finis de me préparer et sort de ma chambre pour aller attendre Harry, dans le salon. Le voila, il sort de sa chambre et se dirige vers la sortie alors je l'interpelle et je m'approche de lui.

« Tu vas où ? » lui demandais- je.

« Je descends prendre mon petit- déjeuner, dans la grande salle. » _je m'en serais un peu douter_,

« Je viens avec toi. _» de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix_

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas y aller seul ? » _Ben non, je viens avec toi, un point c'est tout_

« Non, je veux être avec toi tout le temps, donc même pendant les repas. » _na_

« Et tu vas venir t'assoire à la table des griffondors ? Car il est absolument hors de question que moi j'aille m'assoire chez les serpentards.» _ah ça je n'y avais pas pensé_

« … » _Je ne sais plus quoi répondre, il faut que je réfléchisse_

« Alors, tu ne réponds plus ? Le serpent a peur des petits lions ? » _Pff, moi peur jamais_

« Bon, on y va ? »

« Ok »

Nous sortons de notre appartement, et descendons en direction de la grande salle. Pendant le chemin, Harry reste calme, il ne parle pas .Moi, j'en profite un peu et je me colle à lui. J'ai juste besoin de sentir sa présence, même si il est juste à côté de moi, j'ai besoin de le sentir contre moi. Il ne dit rien, ne me repousse pas. Je suis heureux, j'arrive à me faire un peu apprécier par Harry. En tout cas, il ne m'envoie pas sur les roses. Nous arrivons devant la porte de la grande salle. Nous nous regardons une dernière fois, je lui fais un petit sourire et il me le rend, puis nous entrons dans la salle.

**(Fin pov Draco)**

**(Pov Ron)**

Je suis assis à ma place habituelle, entrain de prendre mon petit déjeuner et j'attends toujours Harry, qui a disparu depuis hier. Avec Hermione, on n'a pas arrêté de le chercher, mais aucun résultat, il était introuvable. Donc, on est rentré à la tour et je suis monté me coucher dans mon dortoir et j'ai remarqué que les affaires d'Harry n'étaient pas là. Ce n'est pas normal. Après le repas, je vais voir Hermione pour lui en parler.

D'un coup, le silence se fait dans la salle, en même temps que les portes s'ouvrent. Je remarque Harry qui entre en même temps que la fouine. Je ne comprends plus rien et encore moins quand je constate qu'ils sont assez proche l'un de l'autre et qu'ils approchent tout les deux vers moi.

Harry s'assoit à sa place habituelle, Malfoy s'assoie à côté de lui et ils commencent à prendre leurs petits déjeuners, comme si de rien n'était. J'écarquille les yeux et jette un regard noir à Malfoy, puis je demande à Harry

« Harry, tu étais où hier soir ? Et pourquoi la fouine prend son repas avec nous ? » _lui demandais- je_

« J'ai eu un appartement pour moi et Draco, donc je ne dormirais plus dans le dortoir _» quoi, j'ai mal compris_

« Avec Draco ? Depuis quand tu appelle ce type comme ça ? »

« Je crois que c'est mon prénom, non ? Et puis étant mon compagnon, il a le droit de le faire. » _me répond la fouine à la place d'Harry_

« Compagnon? C'est quoi ces conneries? Harry? » _Harry dit moi que c'est une mauvaise blague_

« Ce ne sont pas des conneries, Weasley. Je suis un veela et Harry est mon compagnon.»

« Pardon? Harry? »

« Tu as bien compris, Ron, je suis le compagnon de Draco. »

« Toi, le compagnon de la fouine? Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est un cauchemar? »

« Non, c'est la vérité »

« Mais comment tu peux dire cela Harry, un compagnon, …, tu vas devoir t'unir avec cette chose ? »

« Je ne suis pas une chose, Weasley. Harry est mon compagnon et je vais m'unir à lui et lui faire pleins de petits bébés »

« QUOI ?? _» crie je en même temps qu'Harry_

Harry et moi le regardons bizarrement et Malfoy, lui, sourit comme un dément. Je me sens mal. Je ne peux pas imaginer mon meilleur pote s'unir avec lui, c'est impossible. Je ne vais pas bien. Je me sens complètement faible.

« Ron, ca va ? Tu te sens bien ? »_me demanda Harry_

« Non, je ne va…. » **Boom**

**(Fin pov Ron)**

Ron ne finit pas sa phrase et s'évanouie, la tête la première dans son porridge.

* * *

**Alors verdict ? **

**Prochain chapitre: avec ron et hermione**

**Petite question: aimerez-vous un Mpreg ? Si oui lequel verez-vous enceinte ? **

**A+**

**Mo**

* * *


	5. Discutions et malaises

**Hello, **

**Je m'excuse de tout ce retard, mais j'ai eu pas mal de soucis. Premièrement j'ai eu des soucis de santé, ensuite j'ai eu une grosse merde avec mon ordi portable. Puis aprés j'ai eu mes exams que j'ai eu avec une très belle moyenne (18) je vous en fait profiter car je suis toute contente. Puis ensuite j'étais en stage ce qui me laisser peu de temps pour ma fic et enfin j'ai trouver un boulot.**

**Puis maintenant que tout c'est un peu mis en ordre dans ma vie et que le temps est pourri. J'ai eu le temps enfin de vous pondre ce petit chapitre.**

**Chapitre qui est pour le moment le plus long.**

**Je me suis bien amusé a l'écrire. **

**Je remercie bien Ang'y Gabrielle de m'avoir aider à écrire ce chapitre et surtout de le corriger. Merci Merci**

**Et merci aussi à toutes les reviews que j'ai eu elles m'ont toutes fait plaisir. Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu mais pour cause,v oir en haut lol **

** Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre 5.**

* * *

**Chap. 5 : Discutions et malaises**

(Pov Hermione)

Je descends de la salle commune des griffondors pour aller dans la grande salle prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je me suis réveillée plus tôt que d'habitude, car j'ai eu du mal à dormir à cause d'Harry, étant donné qu'on ne l'a pas vu de la soirée, c'est assez étrange. Je pense qu'avec Ron après le repas, nous irons voir Dumbledore à ce sujet. Comme j'étais réveillée tôt, j'en ai profité pour réviser encore un petit peu mes cours d'Arithmancie, il faut que je sois prête pour les examens de fin d'année. Donc, pour une fois, je ne serais pas la première dans la grande salle.

Quand j'arrive au niveau des portes de la grande salle, je n'entends pas le moindre bruit ce qui est assez étrange. Je me demande ce qui peut bien se passer.

(Fin Pov Hermione)

Suite à l'annonce de Draco, aux hurlements de Ron et d'Harry et surtout à l'évanouissement de Ron, la grande salle se retrouvait dans un silence de mort. Personne ne s'essayait à parlait. Les Griffondors étaient tout stupéfiés par l'annonce qu'ils avaient entendue. Les serpentards étaient encore plus silencieux que d'habitude, ils se demandaient tous ce que pouvait bien faire leur prince à la table des lions, enfin presque tous. Crabe et Goyle étaient comme d'habitude entrain de manger, ne se préoccupant pas de se qui se passait en dehors de leurs assiettes, Blaise connaissait toute l'histoire de Draco donc ne fut pas plus surpris que ça, de le voir manger avec son compagnon. Pansy, elle avait la bouche grande ouverte, et elle avait les yeux perdus dans le vide. Elle ressemblait plus ou moins à un poisson hors de l'eau entrain de se déshydrater, bref ce matin dans la grande salle on pouvait voir un sublime mélange entre un bulldog et un poison à la table des serpents.

Les tables des poufsouffles et des serdaigles étaient silencieuses, ils avaient suivis le mouvement comme d'habitude.

Au niveau de la table des professeurs, on trouvait différentes émotions sur la tête de quelques professeurs. Le professeur Dumbledore eu un petit sourire et on pouvait apercevoir ses yeux malicieux derrière ces petites lunettes en demi-lune. Le professeur Rogue était au courant de ce qui liait son meilleur élève à Potter mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Draco serait aller manger à la table des griffons, c'était inconcevable. Il ne le reconnaissais plus mais quand il vit l'ami de Potter tomber dans son repas, il dût bien avouer que Draco, même en étant veela, avait toujours son caractère pour emmerder les griffons surtout les rouquins vu qu'il ne pouvais plus s'en prendre à Potter. Le professeur Trelawney qui avait fait ce jour là l'effort exceptionnel de venir prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, avait les mains jointes devant elle en regardant vers le ciel et disait : « J'avais raison, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, je l'ai vu dans un de mes songes. Ils feront de grandes choses tous les deux. ». Mais personne n'écoutait cette pauvre Trelawney, car tout le monde regardait le spectacle qui se déroulait à la table des Griffondors.

Les camarades d'Harry et de Ron regardaient ce dernier évanoui dans son porridge. Et ils dévisageaient l'ex-ennemi de leur prince qui avait un sourire démoniaque sur le visage, en l'espace d'une soirée le Serpentard était passé de la place de Némésis à celle de futur compagnon du garçon qui à survécu. Ron ne l'avait pas supporté et avait fini par s'évanouir. C'est ce moment que choisit Hermione pour faire son apparition dans la grande salle.

(Pov Hermione)

Je m'approche de ma place à la table des Griffondors, quand je constate que le silence règne toujours dans la grande salle. J'arrive au niveau de mes deux meilleurs amis quand je remarque Ron qui a la tête dans son porridge et en face de lui se trouve le vil serpent, j'ai nommé Draco Malefoy. Il sourit d'un sourire que l'on peut qualifier de sardonique.

Enfin à côté de Ron, je le secoue comme une folle, mais il ne se réveille pas. J'entends alors un petit rire venant de Malefoy, je lève les yeux sur lui.

« Que fais tu là, Malefoy ? » _demandai je_

« Mais je prends mon petit déjeuner Granger, cela te dérange ? » _me répond il tout en continuant de prendre tranquillement son café._

« Oui, pourquoi ici ? » puis regardant Harry « Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? »

« Euh… Hermione, c'est assez compliquée comme histoire » _commença t-il avant de se faire couper la parole par Malefoy._

« Vois-tu Granger, il se trouve que j'ai découvert pendant les vacances que j'ai des gènes de Vélane. Et que depuis la rentrée, je me suis mis à la recherche de mon âme sœur qui se trouve être notre magnifique survivant. Donc me voilà en train de prendre mon petit déjeuner en compagnie de ma moitié. Cela te convient Granger ? »

Au moment où Malefoy considéra Harry comme sa moitié, ce dernier eu les joues qui commencèrent à se colorer en rouge. Il était assez timide en général, mais là avec le Serpentard il l'était encore plus. Je vis un mouvement sur ma droite ce qui m'empêcha de répondre de suite au blond, je constatais que Ron se réveillait doucement. Je m'approchais de lui.

« Ron, comment te sens tu ? » demandais-je doucement

« Hermione, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve. Je voyais Harry devenir le compagnon de la fouine et qu'ils allaient avoir plein de bébés. » _Me dit-il d'une voix ensommeillé_

« Mais ce n'était pas un rêve, Weasel… » _Répliqua Draco_

« Alors c'est la vérité ? Non ce n'est pas possible. Harry non, tu ne peux pas me faire ça à moi pas après tout ce qu'il nous a fait. Harry tu n'es pas stupide, réfléchis. » _Demanda Ron en s'énervant _

« Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis, Weasel. » _riposta Draco d'une voix hargneuse_

« Mais en quoi ça te regarde Ron, ce qui se passe entre Draco et moi ne te regarde absolument pas » _dit Harry d'une voix dangereusement calme_

« Ne me regarde pas, NE ME REGARDE PAS, MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI HARRY, ce type, c'est la fouine. Tu ne peux pas être avec lui, c'est un vil serpent. Il est arrogant, sadique. Il te fera souffrir. Mais peut-être que tu aimes, tant que ça, souffrir, que tu vas t'amouracher de lui » _en pointant du doigt Malefoy_ « C'est ça, non ? » _vociféra Ron_

« Mais ce n'est absolument pas ça, Ron. Tu ne comprends pas… » _Répondit Harry_

« C'est vrai que je ne comprends rien, je suis seulement l'ami stupide du survivant. Voilà comment se résume ma vie, alors je m'en vais car je constate que tu ne veux rien comprendre et ce n'est pas la peine de venir me parler. Pour moi notre amitié n'existe plus. » _Rugit Ron_, puis il quitta la table et sortit de la grande salle.

Je regarde Ron sortir de la pièce puis me retourna vers Harry qui avait un regard triste sur le visage, puis je constata que Malefoy se rapprochait un peu plus d'Harry et mettait son bras autour de la taille du brun dans un témoignage de consolation. Harry se colla un peu plus au torse du Serpentard puis lui fit un sourire de remerciement. Je constatais qu'ils allaient assez bien ensemble et que Draco saurais prendre soin d'Harry.

« Je vais essayer de calmer Ron, on se voit plus tard Harry » il me fit signe que oui. « Au fait, Malefoy, tu as plutôt intérêt à prendre soin d'Harry sinon gare à moi » _dis-je_

« Ne t'inquiète pas Granger, Harry est ce qui compte le plus pour moi » _me répondit Malefoy_

« Bien » _répondis-je_

« Bien » _riposta-t-il_

Et je quittais la salle en me dirigeant vers la salle commune où je supposais que Ron s'etait réfugié

(Fin Pov Hermione)

Au même moment où se déroula cette scène peu courante entre Harry et son meilleur ami, voir même son frère. Un hibou déboula sur le bord d'une fenêtre sur laquelle il y avait des barreaux. Un bras sorti de cette même fenêtre et décrocha temps bien que mal le parchemin qu'apportait le hibou. Dès que Lucius récupéra le parchemin, il arracha le plus vite possible le cachet des Malfoy qui permettait au parchemin de tenir correctement fermé. Il constata que c'était une lettre de son fils. Il fut assez surpris de voir l'écriture fine de son fils car ce n'est pas vraiment dans les habitudes de Draco d'écrire. Il supposa donc que ce parchemin devait renfermer quelque chose d'assez important.

Il lit une première fois la lettre et lorsqu'il parvient à la fin il releva la tête et il parut encore plus blanc que d'habitude. Il était d'une blancheur cadavérique.

Sa respiration devient plus rapide et surtout saccadée quand il recommença sa lecture pour voir s'il avait bien lu.

Dans sa tête, Lucius se répétait telle une litanie : « Ce n'est pas possible, pas Potter, il va avoir ma peau. Ce n'est pas possible, pas Potter, il va avoir ma peau,… »

Dans la cellule 317 de la célèbre prison d'Askaban, le prisonnier se sentit tout d'un coup chancelant, comme s'il était pris de vertiges. Lucius n'avait pas que la tête qui lui tournait, tout le reste de son corps étaient pris de tremblements. Lucius avait reçu un énorme choc et il était entrain de faire une crise d'hyperventilation.

Vu qu'il ne se sentait pas en grande forme Lucius préféra s'allonger un peu sur son lit, alors il essaya d'avancer vers son lit. En regardant la direction vers laquelle il devait aller. Il se rendit compte qu'il voyait deux lits, alors qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu qu'un seul dans sa cellule. Il s'avança vers le lit de droite et en voulant s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, il tomba par terre et tomba dans les pommes, il avait mal calculé la distance entre lui et son lit, mais il s'était aussi pris le coin du tour de lit dans le crâne. Accumuler à ses émotions qu'il s'était évanoui.

(Pov Hermione)

En sortant en trombe de la grande salle, je me dirigea le plus rapidement que possible vers la tour des Griffondors pour avoir une discussion avec Ron. Je commençai à monter les escaliers quatre par quatre mais au milieu du chemin je dû faire une pause pour reprendre ma respiration et essayer d'enlever mon point de coté.

Trois minutes après, je reprenais mon ascension vers le refuge certain de Ron. Arrivée toute en sueur devant le tableau de la grosse dame, je lançais en vitesse le mot de passe et m'engouffrais dans le trou. Sur le seuil de ma salle commune, je m'arrête, je regardais autour de moi et je constatais que Ron était en train de ruminer à propos de l'histoire avec Harry, assis sur le sofa qui se situe devant la cheminée.

Je m'approchais de lui tranquillement et je m'asseyais à ses côté , puis posa ma main sur son épaule et lui parla doucement :

« Ron, ca va ? » _demandais-je_

« Est-ce que ça va ? C'est ça que tu viens de me demander, Hermione ? J'en reviens pas, d'après toi est ce que je vais bien ? » _Me lance t-il en hurlant_

« Non, je vois bien que ça ne va pas, mais explique moi pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? » _dis-je posément_

« Mais tu étais là toi aussi, non ? Il va … non il est le compagnon de Malfoy celui qui nous a emmerdé dés notre première année. C'est une trahison, il va se lier avec ce vil serpent, Hermione, tu te rends compte. Il pactise avec l'ennemi. Je ne peux pas le supporter et puis il faut bien qu'il se montre en avant, Le Survivant et maintenant le compagnon du veela. … »_Déclara t-il_

« Non, je suis en train de rêver, tu n'est pas jaloux d'Harry ? Il n'a jamais demandé à être célèbre et je pense encore moins être le compagnon d'un veela. Car sache qu'il ne choisit pas c'est le veela qui le choisit. Comprends le, il n'a rien demandé de tous cela et je pensais que toi son meilleur ami, tu ne le jugerais. » _Tentais- je_

« Mais je ne le juge pas »_essaya Ron_

« Si, Ron tu le juge, tu lui reproche d'être le compagnon d'un veela »_affirmes-je_

« Mais c'est Malfoy »

« Et alors, cela ne te regarde pas, si il a besoin de toi et de te parler de tout ça il le fera mais pas si tu réagis de cette façon »_m'exclamai-je_

« Mais j'ai réagis de façon tout à fait normal »_discouru Ron_

« Non, tu étais méchant, et antipathique, presque à faire honte »_lui répondis-je_

« Donc maintenant je fais honte, et ben je ne ferais bientôt plus honte à personne »_s'énerva Ron_

« … »_dis je_

« Parfait » _déclara Ron_

Et sur ce mot, il partit en me lançant un regard haineux. J'avais l'impression de me sentir vide de tous sentiments et je me dis que Ron n'allait pas revenir de si vite.

J'espère quand même qu'il prendra le temps de réfléchir à lui mais surtout à Harry et sa relation avec Malfoy.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre et me levais rapidement, j'étais presque en retard pour mon premier cours. Je pris mes affaires et commença à marcher rapidement en direction de mon cours d'arithmancie.

(fin pov Hermione)

La semaine passa tranquillement pour le jeune veela et son compagnon. Une routine commençait à s'installer. Ils passaient toutes leurs journée ensemble. Harry avait appris à connaitre Draco au naturel. Ce dernier était complètement différent du connard qu'il paraissait être. Seulement, Harry n'était pas complètement heureux. D'une part Ron, n'était toujours pas revenu vers Harry. Il ne parlait plus au brun ni à Hermione ce qui peinait le brun. Hermione n'avait pas suivi Ron et tentait doucement de connaitre Draco. D'autre part, Draco et Harry s'étaient rapprochés mais ils n'avaient pas encore parlé de la condition du veela et de son compagnon et cela dérangeait Harry qui entendait toute sorte de rumeurs sur les veelas et leurs compagnons.

Il avait presque la certitude que toutes ces rumeurs venaient des Serpentard qui ne supportaient pas que Draco les délaisse pour rester avec le Griffondor.

Ces rumeurs disaient que le compagnon d'un veela était juste là pour satisfaire les besoins de chaire du veela. Que le compagnon intéressait juste le veela pour le sexe et rien d'autre. En entendant ces rumeurs, Harry se mit à réfléchir à sa relation avec Draco et commençait à se détaché du blond.

Le blond n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien qu'Harry n'était plus le même qu'au début de la semaine. Alors le vendredi soir venu, il invita Harry à rester avec lui dans leur salle commune pour qu'ils aient une conversation à ce sujet.

« Harry, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »_demanda Draco en s'installant sur le canapé_

« Rien, trois fois rien »_répondit rapidement Harry qui s'assit aussi sur le canapé_

« Non ce n'est pas vrai, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose, je le sens au plus profond de mon être. Dis le moi, Harry. C'est à propos de ces rumeurs ? »_Gronda gentiment le blondinet_

« Tu les as entendus, toi aussi ? Est-ce qu'elles sont vraies ? Tu as juste besoin de moi pour tes pulsions ? »_Demanda Harry un peu mal à l'aise_

Draco lui fit un sourire et se rapprocha considérablement du brun, ils étaient tout les deux assis sur le canapé l'un contre l'autre. La main de Draco était sur le genou d'Harry.

« Non Harry, je n'ai pas besoin de toi juste pour quelques pulsions. J'ai besoin de toi, mon corps te demande mais aussi mon esprit. Les Veelas sont des êtres bizarres. On a besoin d'avoir un compagnon pour survivre, les compagnons sont la vie des veelas. Tu es ma vie Harry .Les veelas repèrent leur compagnons par l'odeur, on choisit l'odeur la plus agréable. Cette odeur on va dire qu'elle reflète la complémentarité du compagnon par rapport au veela.

Tu comprends ? » _Expliqua Draco_

« Oui, je pense. Le veela choisi son compagnon grâce à une odeur qui indique la complémentarité entre les deux êtres. Plus elle t'attire, plus tu t'approches de ton compagnon. »_Affirma le brun_

« Exactement. Les rumeurs n'étaient pas complètement fausses. C'est sur que j'aurais des pulsions pour la chaire qui seront assez forte mais tu n'auras rien n'à craindre vu que cela sera plaisant pour tout les deux. Et, tu dois savoir que le veela est toujours le dominé. » _Déclara Draco_

« Le dominé ? Toi ? »_Dit Harry surpris_

« Oui, je serais le soumis de cette relation, mais ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur. Je l'accepte complètement car comme cela je pourrais te donner de beaux enfants qui auront tes yeux »_déclara Draco_

Harry tiqua quand Draco l'appela mon cœur et lui fit un sourire éblouissant, il posa sa main sur celle de Draco et puis lui posa la question.

« Comment ce fait t'il que tu puisses porter des enfants ? »_ demanda Harry_

« Je ne sais pas trop je ne me suis pas encore beaucoup renseigner la dessus mais on ira le faire ensemble demain à la bibliothèque si tu veux ?

Mais je sais juste que les veela mâle ont les moyens de donner la vie si l'acte se fait au printemps et surtout que le compagnon est complètement sur de ses sentiments envers le veela. Ca te dirais d'avoir des enfants mon cœur? »_Répondit Draco_

Harry n'en revenait pas de toutes ses révélations, mais surtout de savoir que Draco l'apprécie au point de lui donner un petit nom. Il commençait un peu à fatiguer alors il se rapprocha encore plus de Draco et posa sa tête sur le bras du blond. Mais il se fit relevé la tête par la main de Draco qui lui leva le menton pour qu'il puisse répondre à la dernière question du blond.

« Oui mais pas pour le moment, on a tout le te… » _Répondit Harry_

Mais Harry ne put finir sa phrase car les lèvres de Draco s'étaient posées sur les siennes en un doux baiser.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment avez vous trouver ce chapitre, le bisous, la réaction de Ron et celle de Lucius ? Review ?**

** Bon j'ai décider de choisir Draco comme le père porteur pour les enfants. C'était le plus logique pour ma part vu que c'est lui le veela.**

**Maintenant je voulais vous demander, vous verez bien notre couple adoré avec un garçon ou une fille ?**


	6. Mise en couple ?

Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas, voici la suite de ma fic. J'ai mis du temps pour l'écrire et je m'en excuse encore, mais le principal c'est qu'elle est là. J'ai maintenant un peu plus de temps libre donc je vais l'utiliser pour avancer sur cette fic.

Je veux juste dire un énorme merci à ma béta Ang'y car sans elle vous attendrez encore la suite. Merci de tout cœur pour cette correction qui fut laborieuse LOL.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Mise en couple ?**

_Mais Harry ne pût finir sa phrase car les lèvres de Draco s'étaient posées sur les siennes en un doux baiser._

Harry se laissa faire trop étonné qu'il était par le geste de Draco. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Il répondit doucement au baiser de Draco. Une langue mutine vint taquiner sa lèvre inférieure, demandant l'accès à l'antre chaud et savoureux de sa bouche. Il entrouvrit lentement les lèvres donnant à sa consoeur ce qu'elle voulait et toutes deux dansèrent un magnifique ballet. Ce baiser lui faisait naître de drôles de sensations. Des sensations qui lui était encore inconnu. Un long et langoureux gémissement sortit de sa bouche. Ce petit bruit enivra les sens du jeune veela. Celui ci trop content du plaisir ressentit par son compagnon, commença à lui caresser le dos puis il descendit lentement sa main et malaxa les fesses fermes du Gryffondor avant de laisser son autre main bifurquer en direction de son ventre. Il sortit la chemise du pantalon de son amour et passa les mains en dessous. Draco déboutonnait le pantalon afin d'atteindre l'objet de sa convoitise quand il sentit une main attraper la sienne et Harry s'éloigner de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda son compagnon, l'interrogeant du regard. Les yeux d'Harry embrumés de désir mélangés à une étincelle de crainte et de questionnement. Il allait parler quand il entendit la voix du brun soudainement rauque.

«Je…je, désolé Draco. Je n'aurais pas du. Pardon.»Déclara Harry

«Pourquoi ? »Demanda Draco

«Po...Pour ce qui vient de se passer »Répondit d'une petite voix le brun, commençant à reprendre ses esprits.

«C'est moi qui suis désolé, Harry. Tu m'attires trop, si tu savais. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, tu m'obsèdes, tu es dans ma tête jour et nuit.»Affirma le veela.

«Stop. S'il te plaît, arrête ? » Dit Harry, sa voix se cassant à la fin de sa phrase, inquiétant le blond par la même occasion.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ? Tu n'as pas apprécié ? » Demanda doucement Draco à son compagnon.

« Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que …. » déclara le brun.

« Que quoi, Harry ?» l'interrompit le jeune veela.

« Je… je ne sais pas. » répondit Harry.

« Tu n'auras qu'à me faire signe quand tu sauras ce que tu veux. »Gronda Draco en se levant prestement.

« Où vas-tu, Draco ?» Demanda le rouge et or.

« Dehors, je vais prendre l'air, j'ai besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir.» S'exclama le veela en ouvrant la porte.

Draco sortit de l'appartement sans un regard en arrière, les supplications d'Harry, étouffées par le tableau qui s'était refermé, ne l'atteignant pas.

Harry ne savait pas comment expliquer ou plutôt dire se qu'il ressentait au Serpentard, quand il se trouvait près de lui et une fois de plus ils s'étaient disputés. Mais, à la place de l'affrontement habituel, Draco avait choisi la fuite et il était parti. Harry s'effondra en pleur à son départ.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry se releva avec peine et se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour prendre une bonne douche. Il alluma l'eau et se plaça sous le jet. Il attrapa le savon à la vanille de Draco et se lava avec, d'un geste mécanique. Il resta un long moment sous la douche, l'eau se mêlant inlassablement à ses larmes. Celle-ci finie, le brun se dirigea vers sa chambre et se mit en pyjama. Il ne ferma pas la porte de sa chambre pour entendre Draco rentrer. Il était fatigué par tout ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui et cette petite altercation n'avait rien arrangé. Il s'allongea sur son lit et dès que sa tête eu touchée l'oreiller, les sanglots revinrent avec force. Il lui semblait avoir gâché toutes ses chances de vivre pour une fois heureux avec une personne qui l'aimait pour ce qu'il était et non pour l'image qu'il véhiculait.

Dès le moment où Draco était sortit de l'appartement, il avait marché rapidement dans les couloirs de ce vieux château, et ne faisant pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il allait de plus en plus vite, au point même de courir, chose indigne d'un Malfoy. Mais, il voulait à tout prix mettre de la distance entre lui et son compagnon, cette dispute l'avait blessé plus qu'il ne pensait et qu'il n'en laissait paraître. Son cœur lui faisait mal et les larmes s'agglutinaient à la sortie, voulant passer la frontière de ses yeux. Cette altercation était pour le blond, une sorte de refus de la part de son compagnon.

Il ne savait pas où il allait, il se laissait guider par ses pieds. Au bout d'un couloir, Draco bouscula une personne mais ne pris même pas la peine de se retourner et encore moins de s'excuser, il avait besoin d'air et d'espace. Il grimpa les escaliers menant à la tour d'astronomie, quatre à quatre. Une fois sur le toit, il prit le temps de prendre une grande bouffée d'air frais et d'admirer ce qu'il voyait. Il s'approcha de la balustrade et se lâcha, hurlant à pleins poumons.

Tout à coup, Draco sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui venait de troubler sa solitude. Il constata que c'était son meilleur et unique ami, Blaise. Il détourna son regard pour à nouveau le poser sur le paysage des alentours. Blaise s'approcha de lui, s'installa à ses côtés et regarda lui aussi les alentours. Soudain, Blaise parla.

« Hey, Dray, qu'est ce qui se passe? »Demanda Blaise

« Rien. » Cracha le blond.

« Je suis sur qu'il y a un problème avec le balafré. » ClamaBlaise, utilisant ce surnom pour faire réagir le veela

« Ne le traite pas comme ça, même si ça va pas fort avec Harry tu n'as le droit de l'affubler de sobriquets en ma présence. » Hurla le veela, qui s'énervait de plus en plus

« Gagné ! » Répondit le Serpentard, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

« Vas-y raconte à tonton Blaise.»Reprit-il.

« Pff, il m'énerve. Il veut prendre son temps. Mr n'est pas prêt à être avec moi si j'ai bien compris. » S'exclama le blond commençant à se calmer.

« Ecoute Draco, tu es mon meilleur ami, et en général, je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais là, permet moi de te dire que tu as tout faux.» Tenta son ami

« Il se refuse à moi, il ne veux pas être mon compagnon. » Dit le blond avec des sanglots dans la voix. Il raconta toute la situation à son meilleur ami.

« C'est bien ce que je disais. Tu n'as rien compris de ce qu'il voulait. As-tu seulement écouté ce qu'il te disait. Il veut juste un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'il lui arrive. Essaie de te mettre à sa place un peu! Vous êtes ennemi depuis la première année, il y a encore quelques jours vous vous haïssiez et d'un seul coup tu lui apprends qu'il est ton compagnon, que tu l'aimes et que tu ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Il y a de quoi se poser des questions, tu ne penses pas? Si les rôles étaient inversé tu n'aurais pas trouvé ça déroutant ?» Expliqua Blaise

« Peut-être, mais je ne l'aurais pas repoussé. » Répondit le veela_._

« Bien sûr que si et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Si ça avait été toi à sa place tu l'aurais sûrement dénigré et tu aurais piétiné son amour. Seulement, Potter n'est pas comme ça, il va vous laisser une chance. Ses sentiments envers toi sont encore confus. Et puis, il doit avoir de la tendresse pour toi sinon il ne t'aurait pas défendu, surtout contre son meilleur ami. Il a besoin de temps pour apprendre à te connaître et surtout dénouer les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour toi pour être vraiment sur de prendre le bon chemin. Surtout, Draco, ne le pousse pas, ça serait le meilleur moyen de le faire fuir. »Déclara Blaise_._

« Tu as peut-être raison, Blaise. Je vais essayer de suivre ton conseil. Et si cela ne marche pas, je te tue. »Dit le blond

« De toute façon, je suis sur que cela va marcher. Allez, viens je te ramène à ton appartement. Il est plus que l'heure d'aller se coucher sinon on va se faire attraper par Rusard et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une punition. » Répliqua son ami.

Draco hocha la tête pour dire qu'il était d'accord, puis suivis son meilleur ami dans les dédales de Poudlard.

Quand Draco entra dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son compagnon, il constata que le brun n'était plus dans la pièce principale. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Il s'approcha doucement de la chambre d'Harry et remarqua que la porte était restée ouverte. Draco prit cela pour une invitation et entra doucement dans la chambre. A peine eut-il franchit le seuil, qu'il entendit des sanglots étouffés. Draco plissa les yeux pour s'habituer à la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce, il arriva au pied du lit et constata que son compagnon était allongé dans la position du fœtus et il l'entendait sangloter. Son cœur se serra à cette vue. Il contourna rapidement le lit pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur le bord, tout près d'Harry. Le veela leva la main et la posa sur la tête du brun et commença de douces caresses dans les cheveux de ce dernier. Harry n'avait pas entendu Draco rentrer dans la pièce et n'avait pas senti non plus son lit s'affaisser sous son poids, sursauta et s'assit, en tailleur. Il essuya les dernières larmes coulant encore sur son visage puis regarda la personne en face de lui. Lorsqu'il commença à voir le visage de Draco, Harry poussa un petit cri de joie et se jeta au cou du blond. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur son visage déjà ravagé par les larmes précédentes. Il murmura à l'oreille du blond des pardons en une litanie sans fin.

Draco l'entoura de ses bras et commença un lent mouvement circulaire dans le dos de son compagnon pour le calmer. Le coeur du veela se réchauffa d'un coup, quand il constata que son compagnon ne l'avait pas totalement rejeté. Vu l'état dans lequel il était, son compagnon devait avoir souffert de son départ. Il calma son chéri doucement pour ne pas le brusquer mais surtout, ça lui permettait de le garder dans ses bras.

Dès que Harry se fut calmé, Draco se recula, le regarda dans les yeux et lui fit un petit sourire triste. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, afin d'exprimer toute la peine qu'il avait ressentit. Mais le brun le devança.

« Je suis désolé Draco, pardonnes-moi. » Dit Harry d'une toute petite voix

« C'est à moi de m'excuser, je n'aurais pas du partir sans te laisser t'expliquer. J'aurais du écouter ce que tu avais à me dire et au lieu de ça, j'ai tout gâché entre nous. Je suis désolé, Harry. J'espère seulement que tu accepteras de nous donner une nouvelle chance. » Répliqua Draco.

Harry lui fit un beau sourire puis alla se réfugier dans les bras terriblement accueillant de son veela. Il soupira de bien être, se sentant à sa place pour la première fois de sa vie, et déclara:

« On a été bête tout les deux, Draco. On n'a pas voulu céder à l'autre pour essayer de se comprendre. Si l'on est un couple, il faudra bien faire des concessions de temps en temps. Sinon on court à la catastrophe toi et moi. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, mon coeur. » Dit Draco en recommençant ses caresses dans le dos du brun.

« Tout d'abord, il faut que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas totalement prêt à avoir une relation poussée avec toi, il faut déjà que je sois sur de ce que je ressens pour toi Draco. Ensuite, on doit apprendre à se connaître. Je veux savoir tout de vous Mr Malfoy. » S'exclama Harry en se relevant un peu et en pointant son index en direction du blond.

Draco éclata d'un rire franc et joyeux. Puis, il recolla le brun sur son torse et commença à faire de petits bisous sur le crâne de ce dernier.

« Vas-y, je t'écoute. Que veux-tu savoir ? Je suis disponible pour répondre à toutes les questions que tu te poses sur moi. » Déclara le veela.

« Alors, commençons par le début. Quel genre d'enfance as-tu eus ? » Demanda Harry

« Ok, je suis le fils unique de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. J'habite un manoir situé au sud-ouest de l'Angleterre, dans le Wiltshire. J'ai passé une enfance assez aisée, j'avais tout ce que je voulais. On peut dire que j'ai était pourri gâté toute mon enfance et même lors de mes premières années à Poudlard. Mère m'envoyait régulièrement des friandises, et... »

Draco arrêta le récit de son enfance lorsqu'il sentit un poids lourd sur sa poitrine, il baissa les yeux et constata que le brun s'était endormi. Il sourit légèrement et décala Harry de façon à ce que ce dernier soit couché dans son lit et qu'il passe une bonne nuit. Lorsqu'il voulu se lever afin d'aller lui aussi se coucher, il remarqua que le brun avait passé ses bras autour de lui, l'empêchant de bouger. Il déplaça précautionneusement son compagnon, enleva ses chaussures et s'installa confortablement pour la nuit. Il remonta les couvertures sur eux et ferma les yeux. Il sentit le corps de son ange venir se coller au sien, quémandant un peu de chaleur. Le jeune veela ouvrit les bras permettant à son compagnon de s'y lover. Un sourire apparut sur son visage tandis qu'il rejoignait les bras de morphée. Le petit brun à ses côtés sourit aussi avant de s'endormir à nouveau.

Le lendemain matin, un rayon de soleil vient chatouiller le visage du Gryffondor, le réveillant doucement. Il essaya de se tourner afin de grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaire et fut surpris de ne pas y arriver. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata que son oreille n'était rien d'autre que le torse de Draco et que ce dernier avait passé ses bras autour de son corps. Lorsqu'il constata la position dans laquelle il était, Harry poussa un cri et se leva d'un coup ce qui réveilla le veela. Draco, légèrement choqué par ce réveil matinal quelque peu étrange, se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur les prunelles vertes du brun qui le regarda avec suspicion et qui lui demanda.

« Que fais tu dans mon lit Draco ? »

« Je suis désolé Harry, je ne voulais pas dormir avec toi. Mais tu t'es endormi sur moi et quand je t'ai couché dans ton lit, tu m'avais accroché et tu ne voulais pas me lâcher. Je t'en pris, crois moi. Je ne ferai rien qui pourrait te déplaire. » Répondit Draco qui se ratatinait dans le lit.

« Soit. Je te crois. » Répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Puis Harry se leva du lit et s'approcha de Draco et lui susurra dans l'oreille

« Je vais prendre une douche. »

Il embrassa le veela aux commissures des lèvres, et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Draco eu du mal à réaliser ce qui s'était passé, il passa ses doigts à l'endroit où Harry l'avait embrassé, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Après avoir prit leurs douches et leurs petits-déjeuners, les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent d'un bon pas vers la bibliothèque. Ils arrivèrent à destination et remarquèrent que le lieu était vide de tout humains à part la bibliothécaire, Mme Pince. Draco supposait que la vieille femme devait vivre dans cette pièce. Ils choisirent une table bien à l'abri de tout regard curieux, puis ils se séparèrent et commencèrent à faire des recherches dans l'allée traitant des créatures magiques. Plus d'une heure après, Harry revint s'asseoir à sa table en soupirant.

« Pff, je ne trouve rien du tout et toi, Draco ? » Demanda t-il.

« ... » Répondit Draco trop occupé à lire son livre.

« Draco, tu m'écoute ? »Redemanda Harry parlant plus fort et faisant sursauter le blond.

« De quoi ? » Demanda le blond.

« Je te demandais si tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. » Expliqua le brun.

« Ah oui, écoute ça. »Déclara le veela.

« D'après le livre Les Créatures Magiques depuis l'Antiquité, on dit que les veelas sont des créatures rares encore plus que leur homologues féminines les vélanes. _Les veelas et les vélanes sont apparus pour la première fois en Europe de l'Est. Ils vivent le plus souvent dans les forêts, les lacs et les montagnes, mais il se peut que certains que certains vivent dans les nuages. Ils possèdent plusieurs sortes métamorphoses animales, tels que le cygne, le cheval, le faucon, le serpent ou le loup… Les veelas sont des êtres assez dangereux encore plus que les vélanes, ils possèdent une allure qui permet d'attirer leur proie ou leur compagnon. Il faut faire attention, les hommes et les femmes qui tombent sous leur charme perdent totalement la raison, c'est pour cela que les veelas n'utilisent plus ou très peu leur allure, une fois qu'ils ont trouvé leur compagnon ou compagne. Les veelas épousent parfois des humains, s'installent avec eux et fondent une famille sans que cela ne nuise à personne. Le compagnon du veela est toute sa vie, ainsi le veela fera tout se qui est en son pouvoir pour le protéger. Les veelas sont des hommes qui possèdent un esprit féminin, leur permettant ainsi d'enfanter… Ils se montrent généralement bienveillants envers les humains, à qui ils font bénéficier de leurs dons de guérisseur et de leur prophétie. Ils sont d'un caractère assez sombre et s'emportent très facilement. Ils ne tolèrent pas qu'on leurs mentent, qu'on les trompent et ils infligent de terribles punitions à ceux qui s'y risquent, notamment s'ils trahissent une promesse… Le pire des crimes, pour un veela, est de s'en prendre à leurs compagnons, dans ce cas, ils se montrent intransigeant envers l'attaquant et font preuve d'une extrême violence. La seule personne qui peut calmer un veela est son compagnon. » _Lisait Draco à voix haute.

« Eh ben, tu es un être assez spécial Draco. » Déclara Harry_._

« C'est bien ce que je crois. »Répondit Draco.

Harry allait dire quelque chose lorsque que son estomac se rappela à lui, dans un bruit sourd, suivi par la sonnerie annonçant le repas de midi. Draco lui fit un sourire et lui déclara:

« Je vois que ton estomac est réglé à la minute près, rigola le blond. Pars devant, j'emprunte le livre et je te rejoints.»

« Oui, pas de soucis. » Répondit Harry en ramassant ses affaires. Il quitta en toute hâte la bibliothèque, tiraillé par la faim. Eh!oui, ça creuse de faire des recherches.

Pendant que les deux jeunes hommes faisaient leur recherche sur les veelas, Ron préparait un mauvais coup. Il avait entendu que le Serpentard se trouvait dans la bibliothèque et avait donc décidé de mettre son plan à exécution. Plan consistant à faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir afin de séparer son meilleur ami et cette espèce de monstre sans coeur. Le roux avait eu une idée radicale, le meilleur moyen pour les séparer était la mort de l'un. Il ne pouvait pas toucher à son meilleur ami, donc le mauvais coup serait destiné au blond. Le Gryffondor avait fouillé de fond en comble la bibliothèque la veille pour trouver un sort qui pourrait l'aider dans cette lourde tâche. Au bout de plusieurs heures de recherches, il avait trouvé le sort parfait. Celui de la corde invisible. Il avait choisit une chute dans l'escalier pour se débarrasser du veela. Il lança son sort sur la première marche, lorsqu'il entendit que l'on venait de la bibliothèque. Il se cacha dans un recoin sombre, voulant assister à la chute, qu'il espérait mortelle pour le Serpentard.

Il regardait vers le haut de l'escalier, un sourire mauvais accroché sur le visage. Il entendit la personne tombée, avant de la voir. Il lança un coup d'œil autour de lui avant de s'approcher du corps gisant sur le sol. Il souleva la cape qui recouvrait le visage de sa victime et découvrit le visage de son meilleur ami. Son plan avait eu un raté, il n'avait pas eu la bonne personne.

Soudain, le rouquin entendit des bruits de pas venant dans sa direction. Il prit peur et s'enfuit à toute allure, dans la direction opposée à celle des pas, pas n'appartenant à personne d'autre que Draco. Le jeune homme marchait rapidement, pressé de retrouver son chéri. Il arriva au grand escalier et découvrit le corps allongé par terre. Les cheveux en bataille, couleur de geai, lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait de son compagnon. Il hurla et dévala les marches quatre à quatre.

« HARRY. »

Il s'agenouilla à côté de son compagnon, le prit délicatement dans ses bras et l'emmena le plus vite possible à l'infirmerie.

Il ouvrit les portes de l'infirmerie d'un coup de pied et déposa Harry dans le premier lit qu'il vit. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de l'infirmière, pensant l'y trouver. Ne la voyant nulle part, le jeune veela l'appela, hurlant son nom encore plus fort. Madame Pomfresh sortit de sa réserve en marmonnant contre les élèves qui n'ont aucun respect pour le silence obligatoire dans une infirmerie. Elle aperçut Draco et alla vers lui en le rouspétant.

« Mr Malfoy, combien de fois faudra t-il vous dire qu'il faut se taire dans une ... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Draco lui attrapa la main et l'emmena vers le lit où reposait Harry.

« Pas le temps d'entendre votre sermon, il y a plus important. » Clama le blond.

« Je vous prie Mr Malfoy, de parler autrement. » Gronda Mme Pomfresh.

« Par Merlin, que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai retrouvé inconscient dans les escaliers, je suppose qu'il a du faire une chute. » Répondit Draco pendant que Mme Pomfresh examinait son patient.

Madame Pomfresh ausculta Harry de haut en bas. Elle lança une multitude de sort pour voir de quoi souffrait Harry. Plus l'auscultation avançait, plus le visage de Mme Pomfresh s'assombrissait. Elle poussa un soupir de mécontentement, puis se retourna vers Draco. C'est avec un petit sourire triste et d'une voix pleine de sanglots qu'elle annonça le verdict.

« Je suis désolé, Mr Malfoy, mais votre compagnon est... »

* * *

** S'il vous plait, ne me tuez pas si vous voulez la suite!!**

**Cette fin assez sadique est sortie d'une collaboration étroite entre Ang'y et moi même . Donc ne vous en prenez pas qu'à moi, je suis pas seule. **

**A la prochaine.**

* * *


End file.
